O Dia do Contra
Enredo Lula Molusco ainda está dormindo, apenas para ser acordado e depois irritado por Bob Esponja e Patrick, que entraram em sua casa para fazer uma festa surpresa de aniversário para ele. Quando eles saem, ele grita que não é seu aniversário e decide sair da Fenda do Biquíni no dia seguinte. Naquela tarde, ele telefona para Patty Rechid, da Imobiliária, para providenciar a venda de sua casa, para que ele possa sair da vizinhança. Ele é avisado de que, se sua casa estiver cercada por vizinhos ruins, a casa não poderá ser vendida. Lula Molusco está convencido de que Bob Esponja e Patrick podem arruinar suas chances de vender sua casa. Lula Molusco pensa que o que quer que um bom vizinho faça, Bob Esponja e Patrick fazem o oposto, o que lhe dá uma idéia. Lula Molusco agora bobo diz a Bob Esponja que é o Dia do Contra na manhã seguinte, e que todos devem agir de maneira oposta à que costumam agir. Bob Esponja agora mal-humorado acredita nele e informa Patrick, que para de respirar, até Bob Esponja falar: "Patrick, respire." Uma montagem dos dois fazendo coisas "opostas", como falar "pior inimigo" ao invés de "melhor amigo" e agir como animais de estimação de Gary, é mostrada. O plano de Lula Molusco logo começa a sair pela culatra. Bob Esponja "deixa em ordem" (bagunça) sua casa (destruindo-a), e Lula Molusco chocado limpa os escombros com uma escavadeira. Bob Esponja conclui que Lula Molusco está agindo como ele, e ele deve, portanto, agir como Lula Molusco. Enquanto Lula Molusco ainda está consertando a casa de Bob Esponja, Patty chega, e Bob Esponja e Patrick fingem ser como Lula Molusco, dando-lhe um passeio pela casa, descrevendo-a negativamente e fazendo o oposto do que ela pede. Quando Lula Molusco percebe o que está acontecendo, ele corre para sua casa e tenta explicar a situação a Patty, que, ao ouvir que ele é "Lula Molusco", finalmente vê tudo e repreende-os por mexer intencionalmente com ela. Gary entra com um picles no rosto, parecendo o nariz grande de Lula Molusco. Ele mia com uma voz de Lula Molusco, e ela irrita-se. Lula Molusco implora a Patty que venda sua casa, mas ela se recusa a declarar que não venderia a casa se ele fosse o "último Lula Molusco na Terra" e então ela se foi. Bob Esponja e Patrick dizem Lula Molusco "Feliz Dia do Contra". Lula Molusco, furioso, mostra Bob Esponja e Patrick o quanto ele "os odeia" (gosta) deles, tentando atropelá-los com uma escavadeira, assustando Bob Esponja e Patrick, porque ele agora está em guerra contra eles. Bob Esponja, em seguida, pergunta a Patrick se ele acha que Lula Molusco gosta muito deles. Produção Arte Música Grass Skirts Blowing - Jan Rap Hawaiian Link (b) - Richard Myhill Sunny Samoa - Jan Rap On the Beach - Kapono Beamer Duncan Gray - Robert Alexander White Hello Blues - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Hawaiian Holiday - Kapono Beamer Chief Taravana - Kapono Beamer Nostalgic Hawaii - Jan Rap Good Bye Samba (a) - Ben Nabor Hawaiian Link (a) - Richard Myhill Brushes - Martyn David, Alan Bell, Roger Stephen Dexter Timpani - Military (d) - Gary Kettel Entry of the Gladiators - Dick Stephen Walter Drum Roll to Cymbal (b) - Martyn David, Alan Bell, Roger Stephen Dexter Vibe Link (b) - Richard Myhill Drum Roll to Cymbal (b) - Martyn David, Alan Bell, Roger Stephen Dexter Twelfth Street Rag - Sage Guyton and Jeremy Wakefield Sunny Samoa - Jan Rap Gator - Steve Belfer Dramatic Cue (a) - Ronald Hanmer Gator - Steve Belfer Sunny Samoa - Jan Rap Lançamento Foi lançado nos DVDs : Brincando com Bob Esponja , A Primeira Temporada Completa e Os Primeiros 100 Episódios. Recepção * No dia 11 de junho de 2016 , o IMDB colocou uma nota de 8.5/10 baseado em 309 críticas de usuários.No TV.com a nota foi de 8.5/10 em base de 206 críticas. * Dia do Contra é rankeado como #54 na Maratona do Melhor Dia de Todos em 9 de outubro de 2006. Referências https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/Opposite_Day en:Opposite Day es:El Día Opuesto fr:Le Jour des contraires hu:Fordított nap id:Opposite Day it:Un giorno al contrario nl:Andersomdag pl:Dzień na opak ru:День наоборот zh-tw:相反日 Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episodios Categoria:Episodios com o Lula Molusco Categoria:Lula Molusco